


Eye of the Beholder

by shinseikakumei



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Original - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, Gen, dance class, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinseikakumei/pseuds/shinseikakumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Zee go to a dance class, or at least try to. A one shot fluff thing that theoretically takes place within the re:Another Side universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, things have been funky and most of my creative efforts are briefly paused. BUT I managed to get this in my head and make a one shot out of it. Did it quick and didn't proofread or do heavy editing, so excuse any mistakes that may pop up. I'm alive folks don't worry.

" _That_  is what you're wearing?"

Rex, always critical of everyones fashion choices except his own, was grimacing as he looked Xirena up and down.

"Huh?" Xirena asked, her head falling into that classic dumb-tilt, "But you said we're going to a dance class..."

The pair stood opposite each other in Rex's room. Her head of violet hair was pulled back into a tight bun, bangs pinned back and everything. Traveling down, she wore something really out of the norm: a leotard. It was black with no defining markings on it, and over it she had tied a semi-transparent ballet skirt. Her legs were covered by pink tights, but not a vibrant shade. The color was pale and bright, so much so that the tights might as well had been white. Topping this look all off were some dirtied-up ballet slippers on her feet.

"HON do you really think I'd ever go to a ballet class?"

In a stark contrast, Rex was wearing green booty-shorts and a tub top. The shorts really offered up the chance for him to show off his perfectly waxed legs that glimmered in the light since he'd just slathered some fancy smelling lotion on them. His hair was messy, but as if he did it on purpose – like he was going for just-got-out-of-bed-sexy-hair.

"Then where are we going?" Xirena asked, her head still stuck in that tilt.

Rex threw his arms in the air as he shrieked with frustration. They fell quickly, but he raised his hands up again – but just to his head – and rubbed his temples intensely as his eyes closed shut so tight it looked like had what he feared most: wrinkles. But he couldn't see himself in his agony, so he didn't have the chance to freak out over his skin doing normal things when under the stress of strong emotion. He began to mutter to himself.

"I waited so long... SO long to find a partner for this pole dancing class and this just UGH." With his grunt of his displeasure, he relaxed himself. He added, albeit a little louder, "Beggars can't be choosers I guess. Whatever."

"Rex are you ok?" Xirena asked, voice soft and concerned, leaning in close to him.

"I'M FINE." He exclaimed. The frustration he thought he pushed down wasn't settled completely, but he was working on it, "Let's just hurry before HE shows up and asks where we're headed. I  _so_  don't feel like explaining this."

Rex stormed passed the aptly titled Dancer of Dreams, throwing his door open in a deeply passionate fury. Xirena ghosted his steps, but certainly not his attitude. Just like their clothes, their feelings were on opposite sides of the spectrum too. She looked excited – excited to hang out with her friend, excited to go to a dance class, just excited! The silver haired sweet papi looked down the residential hall left and right, and was relieved that he didn't see the dreaded splotch of red roaming around.

"Ok, hon, hurry." He said over his shoulder. Xirena nodded.

Rex speed-walked out of his room, but still tried to maintain his self proclaimed 'fierce swagger' by swinging his hips and stomping along. He would look so over the top ridiculous at a normal pace, but the speed at which he was walking really made the strutting tragedy known as Rexvir painfully stupid and awkward to watch. Xirena took quick, short jogs as she followed behind.

"Oh wait!"

Zee suddenly stopped. Rex paused as well, but became visibly tense.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"I gotta say bye to Axel!"

Rex spun around and sped back over to Xirena, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a light shake each time he spoke.

"You. Are. Missing. The. Point." His words came out sharp and clear, almost venomous.

"Huh?" Xirena asked once she was done being all shook up. Her poor, fragile bun was now becoming loose thanks to Rex.

"The exact reason we are hurrying is because we don't want to see him."

"Oh ok..." Xirena said with a hint of uncertainty. Rex was satisfied and released her from his manicured grip. He was about to start his runway walk up again but Xirena had to go and open her mouth again, "That seems kinda mean though."

Rex stared in disbelief.

"Xirena. Please just be quiet." He said flatly, but some life found it's way back in as he continued, "It's best for us both that you be seen and not heard, uh'kay? But not seen as much as me. You know how it goes, hon."

"Always stand behind you!" Xirena exclaimed. Rex nodded.

"That's my girl!" Rex responded with his voice shooting up higher. His tone sounded like something you'd use with a dog, "Kay kay hon, let's go before we're late."

He did his best runway turn and started his 'fierce' march down the hall once more. Xirena resumed her pace from before, still happy as a clam. As he walked, he kept adjusting his outfit to be as revealing as it possibly could... This didn't help him look any better. As he was being a mess, Xirena was rolling thoughts around in her head. They had plenty of room to tumble around.

Why didn't 'they' want to see Axel? Why couldn't they just tell him where they're going?

While Zee was thinking her dopey thoughts, Rex stared intently in front of him and licked his lips.

" _I look so hot right now_." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 

The two were strolling through a dark corridor. Rex had calmed down significantly by now, and Xirena was still trying to find answers to her questions. There was one inquiry, however, she thought might be okay to ask...

"Hey Rex!" She began.

"Whaaaaaaat..." He groaned.

"Why couldn't you just go to the pole class by yourself?"

Yet again, Rex was stopped in his tracks. He had no plans to make this a lengthy explanation, but still turned around to address his companion. His nostrils flared out so much that it almost looked like he had his original nose again! Yet somehow he didn't look nearly as frustrated as before, more like he was in a state of defeat.

"Because the instructor is so so so hottttttttttttttttttt." He whined to her, "I need you as my prop to get close to him... I MEAN, need you to support me! There's no way that guy is straight, and you might be a cute little novelty for him to fawn over, and then I swoop in and take him. See? You're, like, my skeleton key to sexy gay men!"

Rex stopped and took a breath, fanning himself for excessive drama. For once, Xirena had a look of understanding – albeit slight – on her face without having each detail explained to you.

"So I'm gonna help you get a boyfriend?" She asked slowly, with awe and wide eyes.

"YES! There you go! That's what you're doing! Good girl, Zee."

Xirena bounced in place, lightly biting on her lower lip to try and contain her excitement. In her mind, this was some sort of massive honor to her. Rex was feeling pretty darn good too because he was sure now that there would be no more hold-ups. He couldn't foresee anymore stops on their journey, but he didn't take a lot of time to consider this. He merely smiled smugly, turning away. The pair got on their way, on the move again. What Rex didn't know is that Xirena was still thinking about the situation, but not in a way he'd ever expect. In fact, it's one thing he would love to hear said out loud to him, but cosmic justice kept Zee from saying anything. She just mused to herself.

_Rex is so cool! He always says what he feels like it's no big deal and sounds super duper confident and stuff. Always telling the truth ******* , even if people get mad at him for it..._

_I wish I could be more like Rex._

******* Nope.


End file.
